


Undisclosed Desires

by jessi_08



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Mirror Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla decides to surprise Laura after she showers one day but quickly gets a surprise of her own that she more than enjoys. Lots of Carmilla/Laura, slight Danny/Laura/Carmilla. Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

Carmilla didn’t know how to ask for things, it wasn’t something she had to do for the past 300 plus years. Not to mention asking her mother for anything really didn’t end well, she learned to just act first ask for permission later. However with Laura involved things became blurred. She never wanted to hurt her and feared some of the things she wanted would lead to that.

x-x-x

Laura walked back into the dorm room to find Carmilla lying in Laura’s bed. She chuckled setting her bag down, kicking her shoes off, she laid down next to the sleeping vampire wrapping her arms around her waist.

“Hey,” Carmilla husked out, stretching her arms out in front of her. “You’re home early.” She said as Laura nuzzled her face into Carmilla’s hair, placing light kisses across her neck.

“I was going to shower between classes, but then I saw you here and I decided you and a nap were a much better option.” Laura said and a smile tugged at the edges of Carmilla’s lips. Carmilla rolled over so she was facing Laura, she kissed her grinning.

“I like that plan better too, but…” She scrunched up her face. “You really do need a shower love.” Laura pouted.

“No I do not.” Carmilla laughed back at the girl, smiling, she could picture if Laura was standing she would have actually stomped her foot slightly.

“Yeah cupcake you do.” Carmilla pushed at her shoulder till the girl rolled onto her feet. “If you make it quick you can get back in bed with me.” Laura leaned back down placing a light kiss on Carmilla’s forehead before walking off to the bathroom. When the door shut Carmilla rolled onto her back staring at the ceiling, there was just under two hours till Laura’s next class, and her own started 30 minutes after that. They had plans to get dinner with the ginger squad and Kirsch after classes, so Laura really did need a shower. However, Carmilla tilted her head to stare at the box sitting on her own bed. It had been there for days now unmoving, they didn’t talk about it. Carmilla debated with herself for awhile before getting up and walking over to the box. Hearing the water turn off signaling that Laura was nearly done Carmilla quickly opened the box. A few minutes later she opened the bathroom door slipping in.

“Carm? What are you doing?” Laura asked not turning away from the sink as she ran a brush through her wet hair. Carmilla looked the girl up and down, a white fluffy towel was wrapped around her body just under her arms, tucked into itself so it would stay up, it ended just barely at the top of her thighs and Carmilla grinned, she couldn’t wait to trace the paths left by the water droplets with her tongue up Laura’s legs. She stepped into Laura pinning her against the sink kissing across her bare shoulders and up the side of her neck.

“We have hours… and I got tired of waiting.” She growled pushing her hips into Laura’s reveling in the gasped that escaped the younger girl.

“Carm, we have like two hours.” Laura slightly protested but turned and kissed Carmilla.

“So you miss a class, not a big deal. Plus it’s not like you won’t be learning here too.” Carmilla countered, wrapping Laura’s legs around her hips, she picked the younger woman up, still kissing her. Laura ground down gently into Carmilla, moaning into her ear.

“Carm wait.” Laura pulled away from Carmilla’s lips as she started walking them back to Laura’s bed.

“Laura?” Carmilla froze fearing she crossed a line.

“Oh, no please don’t stop this, just stop leaving the bathroom.” Laura said and Carmilla’s eyebrows shot up.

“Alright.” She replied pushing Laura back up on countertop, she pulled at the towel till it pooled around Laura’s hips revealing the rest of her exquisite body. 

“Carm…” Laura said again and Carmilla stopped once more to look at Laura, who was bright red.

“Laura, you ok?”

“I know… this is going to sound ridiculous but…”

“Hey, nothing you ever say is ridiculous.” She smiled reassuringly, cupping Laura’s cheek, running her thumb across her cheekbone.

“I… “ Laura couldn’t keep eye contact with Carmilla. “I know you’re a vampire and you don’t even show up anyway but… I want to watch…” She looked up through her eyelashes at the vampire, “I want to watch you…fuck me…with that,” She ran a hand over Carmilla’s crotch and Carmilla had to keep herself grounded from kissing her right there again. “in the mirror.” Laura finished and Carmilla couldn’t stop the growl from escaping this time. “I’ll understand if…” Laura was cut off by Carmilla picking her up and turning her so she was facing the mirror. Sure looking into a mirror and not seeing herself was a very odd feeling but the idea that Laura was turned on by watching them, or herself really… was too good to pass up.

“Laura… shut up.” Carmilla purred into the girl’s ear. “I promise that I will always,” her voice was low as she spoke into Laura’s ear, one hand trailing down Laura’s body. “Fuck you in any way,” she was finally between Laura’s legs, gently circling her clit. “You ask me to.” Her other hand tweaked Laura’s left nipple. “It could be this,” Carmilla said staring into Laura’s eyes in the mirror, smirking knowing the girl couldn’t see her. “I could tie you up,” She slowly dipped a finger into Laura, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. “Fuck you against a wall,” She started a slow shallow rhythm in the girl as she dragged her tongue across her shoulder and up her neck. “In the shower, or in a car.”

“Carm…” Laura moaned, she was dying, not being able to see her lover in the mirror but feeling every single movement was like a slow burning torture. She kept sweeping her eyes over her own naked form expecting to see Carmilla in the mirror with her and always pleased to find herself wrong.

“Hmmm baby?” Carmilla husked into her ear.

“I want you to fuck me, hard.” Laura said, panting. “Right now.” She ordered, Carmilla quickly discarded her own shirt and dropped her pants stepping out of them. She pushed Laura back into the sink once more dragging the tip of the strap on through her folds.

“You sure?” She asked concerned. Instead of answering Laura snaked a hand down her own body to the strap on, she lined herself up and slowly sank down onto it, smirking as Carmilla groaned.

“I’m sure.” She said. Carmilla started slowly moving against the smaller woman. Laura planted her hands flat on the counter on either side of the sink, leaning slightly forward. She could feel Carmilla’s mouth blazing a hot trail across her shoulders and as she bit down gently on her spine yet she could not see her.

“Fuck Laura.” Carmilla moaned as Laura let out small gasps and moans herself. “God you are so hot.” She said, Laura felt arms encircle her hips pulling her harshly back against the woman’s front as Carmilla started a more forceful pace. Laura’s head dropped back onto Carmilla’s shoulder.

“Carm...” She panted out moving with her, tangling a hand in the dark locks, earning a groan from Carmilla.

“No…” Carmilla said and pushed Laura a bit harshly till she was bracing herself on the counter once more. “You are going to watch.” She demanded, when Laura’s eyes didn’t open in the mirror Carmilla pulled out of the younger woman.

“Carmilla!” Laura snapped, her eyes going wide, searching the mirror in front of her but finding nothing.

“You’re going to watch?” Carmilla husked and Laura nodded. “Good.” She replied as she thrust back into her. Laura attempted to snake a hand down her body to rub her clit but Carmilla stopped her. “What are you doing?” She growled, pulling her hand up forcing Laura to cup her own breast. “Stay.” She ordered, replacing her own hand where Laura’s was trying to reach. She started running a finger in circles around her clit earning a string of curses.

“Carm… bite me.” Laura gasped out, Carmilla didn’t hesitate she instantly sank her teeth into Laura’s neck, forcing the girl over the edge with a scream. Carmilla smirked against her neck as she gently lapped at the bite, keeping her thrusts even still.

“I think… again.” She whispered. When Laura squeaks she repeats the thrust in the exact same motion, earning a repeat squeak. A wicked grin broke out over Carmilla’s face, she trails her tongue over the bite once more before whispering in Laura’s ear. “Babe, you are so hot right now.” She moved her hands planting them on Laura’s hips, rocking her back with each thrust forward she makes with her own hips. “I love it when you are like this, completely taken over by lust. Watching you in the mirror, god I’ll never get over this sight.”

“Fuck, Carm… shut up.” Laura panted trying to speed her own hips up but the grip Carmilla had on her wouldn’t waver.

“I want to watch you tumble over, one. Last. time.” She punctuated every word with a sharp thrust smirking as Laura came once more. Slowing her thrusts down Carmilla helped Laura ride out her orgasm once more before pulling out of her completely. She rested her cheek against Laura’s bare shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around her.

“I need another shower…” Laura said, eyes drooping, Carmilla shook her head.

“I got this…” She said, turning the water on to lukewarm, she gently walked the two of them over before picking Laura up and stepping into the water stream. They stood there for a few minutes letting their bodies relax and the sweat wash off of them.

“Here” Laura said, she reached down and unclasped the strap-on from Carmilla’s hips, letting it fall to the shower floor. As she stood back up Carmilla wrapped an arm around her grabbing a soaped up wash cloth gently running it over the woman’s body.

After a short shower they climbed out and went to go back into the room. Opening the door they both froze, Danny was sitting on Carmilla’s bed, pupils blown wide, cheeks redder than her hair.

“I... heard you guys from the next building over…” She said trying not to stare at their naked bodies. Carmilla laughed, grabbing a discarded shirt from the floor she tossed it to Laura before finding one for herself.

“Well pup, if you want to stay and nap with us, you are more than welcome to, after a nap we’ll go through with our dinner plan.” She leaned down pulling Danny’s chin up, she kissed her soundly.  “And then maybe… just maybe I’ll show you what I did to Laura over there to make her scream.” Carmilla smirked as Danny if possible became even redder. Laura rolled her eyes at Carmilla and walked over to Danny falling into her arms she wiggled around till they were both lying down.

“Nap time, with my two favorites sounds perfect.” She said, looking over at Carmilla till she sighed and crawled over both of them to settle herself into bed with them.

“Set an alarm wolf.” Carmilla said and Danny pulled her phone out to do just that. “Just think in a few hours you’ll be ready to pass out too.” She smirked and could hear Danny’s heart rate pick up.

**Author's Note:**

> So Happy Valentine's day. Tell me what you think of this. I might do a follow up, but I so rarely do smut I'm not making any promises.


End file.
